narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susanoo (EnigmaKnight)
|image=Ryun's_completed_Susanoo.png |kanji=佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He With the Ability To Help By All Means |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hiruko Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Raiku Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} '|須佐能乎}} is a technique that can be cast by those members of the Uchiha Clan who have awakened both of their Mangekyō Sharingan. Overview According to , for a Sharingan user to activate the Susanoo is a rarity. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as color between users. While the user usually remains grounded within Susanoo, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body, as well as levitate inside of it. The user can also allow others to enter Susanoo, or leave its body entirely. While Susanoo acts as a defense against external attacks, anything coming out of Susanoo will simply phase through it. Weakness Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. Heiwa Uchiha described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use. These negative effects are seemingly removed with the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as demonstrated by all of its users; most prominently, Hiruko Uchiha. Because the user is able to freely pass through Susanoo, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it; , for example, was able to drag Madara Uchiha outside of his anchored-Susanoo using the sand under his feet. A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susanoo, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open for attack. The only known methods of attacking the user while Susanoo is active are to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defense with overwhelming force. Susanoo users are also vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, which can also impair their ability to sustain Susanoo. The users are also still susceptible to such things as sound-based genjutsu. Forms Hiruko's Version Hiruko's version is depicted as in color. Like most Susanoo, Hiruko's Susanoo has two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow, and one left arm, although it is also able to form a second left arm as needed. Upon reaching its complete form. In its final form, Hiruko's Susanoo is surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armor with jagged teeth around its hood. Ryun can manifest a lower half with legs and feet at will. He has also demonstrated the ability to float inside of Susanoo when its body is fully formed. The final stabilized form of Hiruko's Susanoo is an enormous construct, standing taller than even the tailed beast, . In this state, the eye-holes on Susanoo's armor become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose, rather than a beak. The mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armor on its shoulders and waist. Hiruko demonstrated the ability to transform his Susanoo's second set of arms into a set of tremendous wings, enabling the construct to fly. It can also use its wings to block out external sources of light. By applying to Susanoo's chakra, Hiruko can shrink the Susanoo slightly, making it around the size of Kurama, as well as similar in shape—the only differences being its samurai-like The final stabilized form of Hiruko's Susanoo is an enormous construct, standing taller than even the tailed beast, . Heiwa's Version Heiwa Uchiha's Susanoo bears a small resembles that of his father, , with it being more like a human in appearance. It is Golden in Color, having normal teeth and large fangs in its upper row, rather than the typical jagged teeth. In its skeletal form it bears two secondary arms, connected at the elbow with the primary arms, and is the exact same as that of Itachi, except for colour In its final form it bears the resemblence of the Grim reaper, except that it has fangs rather than Jagged teeth. Although it develops a mask which covers its face. It also seems to have a double-bladed saber at the primary hands.